Theodred's Journey
by Frodine
Summary: After Theodred's bloody death at the hands of the Orcs, what will he find in the Land of the Dead? **UPDATED** No slash
1. Theodred

Theodred's Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters I mention.

A/N: This fanfic starts just before the Rohan scenes begin in the movie _The Two Towers_, incorporates the scene where Eomer confronts Grima and is exiled, and then goes further. I tried to include a small catch-up in the middle where the movie fills in, but it will help if you've seen _The Two Towers_. My story occurs around the time described in the movie, but I didn't want to re-write those scenes when the movie does them so well :-)

My other stuff has been parodies, I know, but I wanted to try something serious. This is my first time. Please read and review.

"Eomer! I must speak with you." Theodred walked over to the stables where Eomer was grooming his horse. He had always liked the stables. The warm smells of hay and horses always comforted him, no matter what his problems were. "You have heard from the refugees how the Orcs from Isengard are attacking our people. My father will not help us. What do you think we should do?"

"You are the son of the king. You should tell me what to do." Eomer's reply was not slighting; he had great respect for his cousin. He knew Theodred had great skill as a leader, even though he was afraid at times to use it.

"I only want your opinion, Eomer. I will lead the Rohirrim, but with our combined strengths, we will have a better chance of success."

"We should defend our people. Isengard must not succeed." Eomer's simple reply brought a smile to Theodred's face. Theodred knew Eomer would not undermine him, whatever his decision, but knowing they were on the same side strengthened him.

"Then you are with me? Even if my father is not?"

"I have always been with you, Theodred. And I always will be. Your father, the king, has been taken by Saruman. He is a good king, but he is not himself now. You are ruler in his place."

"Then gather the Rohirrim. We ride in the morning."

` ` ` ` 

As Theodred finished saddling his horse, Eomer approached him. "You were brave to announce the ride against Grima's will."

"Grima has no power among the loyal Rohirrim. At least, that is the sentiment I have observed so far, Eomer son of Eomund." Eomer smiled.

"My lord is very insightful these days. Come, cousin, what else do you see among us?" A cloud passed over Theodred's face. He turned towards Eomer.

"I have a dark feeling in my heart that this is to be my last ride, Eomer. Please promise me that if I do not return, you will stand against Grima Wormtongue for me. I fear what he may do to our kingdom."

Eomer spoke cautiously. "If any of us do not return, the rest will stand for Rohan. You need not fear for that, my lord. But why do you talk this way? What dark dreams have clouded your sleep that you think you will not return? You have ridden with the Rohirrim many times. You have led us into battle. And yet you fear now for your return?"

"Yes, Eomer, I do. Some dreadful foreboding has passed over me. I only want everything to be in order in case it tells the future accurately." Even if it was just before a battle and all men's minds were on dark things, Eomer knew better than to question such a dark premonition, especially one of Theoden's. He had never given in to silly fears or the normal fears of battle. If he felt something, it was best to listen to it. Still, it was not good to dwell overmuch on dark things at a time like this.

"If you have such a premonition, then you are wise, Prince of Rohan, to ensure your kingdom is taken care of. But perhaps it would be better not to take a foreboding before battle too seriously." Theodred straightened and prepared to mount his horse.

"Let us hope, then, that you are correct, my friend! Gather the Rohirrim! We ride to battle!"

` ` ` ` 


	2. The Battle

It was not long before the company of Rohirrim reached one of the many towns pillaged and burned by Orcs. Theodred was silent as he surveyed the dead citizens, _his_ dead citizens, strewn across the ground. Then, he spoke. "I would like to bury the dead. Perhaps, after we have seen battle, we will return and give our people better resting places. For now, we must ride on, lest we come upon more dead like this—ones we might have prevented. Ride!"

The company thundered forward in a great pounding of hooves. On and on they rode, with scouts sent ahead to find where their foes might lay in hiding. Before long, reports were brought back of a company of Orcs ahead of them. Theodred ordered all riders forward without a moment of hesitation. "We came to do battle, and the battle approaches. Every man at the ready, as we go to fight for our people. Courage, men! Vengeance shall be ours!"

They rode forward at even greater speed than before, and the Orcs soon appeared. They were marching in a square formation towards yet another of Rohan's villages. The hated flag bearing the white hand of Saruman flew above them. Theodred paused while mentally comparing the sizes of the two forces. The Rohirrim were outnumbered, but their superior fighting skills would turn the battle in their favor. The Orcs were mostly infantry; the more dangerous archers were few, and there were no warg-riders. He called Eomer to his side. "You will lead half the men to the right, and I shall go to the left. We must encircle them tightly, or their weapons will cut us to pieces. Go for their archers as soon as possible. For Rohan!" he added more loudly. "Eomer is taking half of you. Ride hard! Take from them what they have taken from us! For Rohan!" A great cheer went up as the company rode forward to meet their foe.

They had not caught the Orcs by surprise. As soon as the cheer went up, the enemy in front turned around and charged the riders. They met in a great clash of steel as the men in front strove to take out the Orc archers. The infantry behind them took advantage of this and spread out quickly to evade the deadly circle. The Rohirrim now had to fight further apart, which greatly lessened their effectiveness. Theodred, however, maintained his calm. Orc after Orc fell beneath his quick blade as he cleared a path for his men to Eomer's forces. Once the two groups met, the battle went in favor of the Rohirrim, but not without a price.

In clearing a way for the two forces to join, Theodred had placed himself in the thickest of the Orcs. A sudden blow from behind sent Theodred spinning onto the ground. He quickly regained his footing and continued to fight. There were so many Orcs . . .too fast . . .he was all alone . . .too many enemies. . .Orcs . . .surrounding him . . .fighting . . .weapons . . . .

And then, he was down.

When the two forces finally met, Eomer led a charge to help his cousin, but many unfair blows had been dealt him. Two Rohirrim quickly picked him up and rode away from the fighting, while the rest finished the battle. Compared to the large number of slain Orcs that lay underfoot, only a few Rohirrim had been lost. Losing Theodred was now the main concern.

With the battle finished, Eomer made his way to where Theodred lay on the ground. He looked over his wounds before speaking. "Prince Theodred is severely wounded. We must return him to his father's house. There he may be cared for, if he is not beyond help by that time. Gather the dead and bury them quickly. A few of you, ride back with me now. No time must be wasted in getting Theodred to help." He pulled Theodred up on to his own saddle and mounted behind him. Two strong men, one cousin, and a wounded prince rode home with all speed.

` ` ` ` 


	3. The Passing

Theodred had greatly worsened as they rode back to Edoras. When they finally arrived, Eomer dismounted and carried his cousin to his room. He then sent for his sister, Eowyn, and the healers of the city. When they arrived, their diagnosis was not positive. Theodred was in a fever and no longer spoke coherently. He had lost much blood during the journey home and had grown very weak. His wounds were deep and many.

The crowd of healers finally left, and Eomer was alone with his sister. They had grown up with Theodred and loved him deeply. Eowyn turned to Eomer. "How . . .did he go?" Eomer paused a moment before answering.

"He fought bravely. The Orcs were smarter than we had thought. He ended up alone in their midst. We could do nothing for him until I had joined the force he led. When we finally were able to get to him, this is what had happened." He gestured at Theodred's wounds. "But he made them pay dearly for his pain. Many fell beneath his sword before all was finished. And we finished what little he did not."

"I only wish I had been able to speak to him before you left. You went so early . . .no one knew what time you were leaving."

"We could not make it known too well what we were doing. Grima most certainly would have had a plan to stop us. You know how he holds Theoden under his power." He paused for a moment as he remembered Theodred's charge to him before they left. "I must go to the king," he said finally. "I must try to get through to him, even if it will not do any good. I promised Theodred this much before we left. He had a forboding that he would not live to see another ride."

"I will go with you. He loved me before Grima came. Perhaps I might make him listen."

"You may be right, sister. Come with me, then, and we will see what happens."

` ` ` ` 

__

Eomer,

Your exile has left me alone. I had to write this to you to feel as though I still had some friend in the world. I will stay and fight Grima for you. You were brave, and right, in what you did, even if I am on my own now. I only hope I may be as brave as you were when I must face him. He will come to me again. He always does. Oh, surely you will return! Surely our Uncle will one day become like himself again! Surely right will one day triumph over wrong! But now, without you here, it all seems so hopeless. I am alone, surrounded by enemies. And I am afraid of Grima. He seems so strong. Perhaps the memory of your strength against him will give me some.

Theodred has continued to worsen. His breathing grows fainter and fainter. I can hardly hear him at times. Fight bravely in his memory, brother, and in mine.

Eowyn

` ` ` ` 

Eowyn stayed with Theodred through the night. She knew the end was near for him. As she looked at his face and stroked his hair, a little smile slowly formed across his face. His eyes opened, and he looked at her. "Eowyn?" he asked slowly. She was overjoyed.

"Then you are better? You will live?" He slowly shook his head.

"No, sweet cousin. I am going on now. Be strong for me, please. Where is Eomer?"

"He . . .he has been exiled by Grima," she replied, her joy changed to tears. "And now you go as well."

"I am sorry to leave you," he whispered, "but the Land of the Dead calls for me. Tell your brother he fought bravely in battle. And you, stand strong until all is righted. Goodbye, Eowyn."

He closed his eyes.

His breathing stopped.

` ` ` ` 


	4. The Land of New Life

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Sorry this took so long. As always, if I goofed anything, let me know.

Theodred opened his eyes again to find himself standing on top of a hill overlooking the land below him. It stretched out for miles and miles, waving gold dotted here and there with brown villages. "It feels like Rohan," he said to himself.

"But it's not, newcomer," said a voice beside him. He turned to see who was speaking. It was a man who looked only a little older than himself. But the man's eyes . . .they looked as though the wisdom of the ancients might be contained in them.

"This is not Rohan? But it looks like it did the day we rode out." Theodred stopped for a moment, remembering all that had happened. "Is this, then, the Land of the Dead?"

"I suppose that's what it might be called where you've come from. But look at yourself. You were wounded in that place, yes?"

"I was. I remember that much."

"But you are not wounded here." Theodred felt where his wounds should be, then replied.

"You're right. I'm not."

"Then, perhaps, a more fitting name would be the Land of New Life, rather than the Land of the Dead."

"You may be right, but who are you? Did you . . .come from Rohan?"

"No," answered the man. "I did not come from Rohan. I have always been here. I rule this place, and guide the people who come here to their final homes, unless they are unable to make the journey. Some, who were not so strong of deed in life, haven't the will or the ability to go to the great halls. But you, Theodred son of Theoden, were brave and strong where you came from, so I was sent to guide you to the halls of your fathers."

"The halls of my fathers? The ones buried underneath the mounds outside the city?"

"Yes, those men. All of them, kings of Rohan, made their ways to the Great Hall. I shall take you there, now, to join them, if you wish."

"If the kings who came before me are there, then I will go. But how is this journey to be made? I have no horse, and it is the only way I know to travel."

"No horse?" asked the man. "Well, that can be taken care of. Come with me." The man led him to a huddle of buildings. Some were built of grey stone, similar to his home at Edoras. Others were made of wood, with thatched roofs. In the middle of the cluster there stood a large stable. Its wood looked fresh, as though the building were newly built, but somehow, it felt as though it had been there forever. "In this place," said his guide, "I think you will find a mount worthy of the king you would have become."

Inside, the building smelled of hay and horse and oats—all familiar smells. The stable felt like the one at home, only warmer and happier. "The white one, at the far end," he heard the man say. He made his way past great horses, each one stronger and more beautiful than the last. They were each of different colors and breeds, all meant for different purposes. When he finally reached the end, a beautiful white horse waited for him.

"He is marvelous indeed," said Theodred to himself, as he moved his hand over the horse from neck to rump, feeling the animal's muscle. "I will be honored to ride him." Slowly, he led the horse to where the man waited outside. "What is his name?" he asked.

"Who does he remind you of?" asked the man.

"He makes me think of Shadowfax, one of the Mearas. The king of horses."

"This is the first of the Mearas."

"Shadowfax's ancestor? Felaróf? But he died long ago, before Rohan came to be."

"And you died as well. Ride him now, and see what you think." Theodred mounted Felaróf and rode back and forth through the village. He could hardly contain his excitement.

"He is truly, the King of horses! Men would have paid a fortune for him in my lands. I am honored to have such a mount!"

"Then let us begin our journey. The way is long, and you will see much before you arrive."

` ` ` ` 

As they rode through the New Rohan, Theodred questioned his guide. "Do all who die bravely go to the Great Halls? And what of those who do not?"

"There are many lands here."

"Lands like Gondor and Rohan?"

"Yes. This land is divided in much the same way as the world of the living." Theodred pondered this, then moved to other matters.

"Have any of my fathers before me refused to go to the Great Halls?"

"Only one is not at the Great Halls. He chose to live with the elves of this place."

"There is a land of elves here? Then they are real?"

"Yes, they are real. You will learn of many things here that you knew of only as riddles and legends in your world."

"But what of the tales that they live forever? That was also a legend in 'my' world."

"They do live forever, but some elves die in battle, others of a broken heart. These are few, but those that do come to live here. They go to the Halls of Mandos, far west of these lands."

"What happens to Orcs and Goblins and such evil things that die? Are they allowed to come here to this good place?"

"Evil does not come here. It is all contained far away, across a deep gorge no one can pass over. Evil is forever bound behind great walls, where it cannot touch this land."

"What of those that are unwillingly pressed into service for evil?" Theodred continued.

"They are taken to a judge who looks at their case and decides which land they are to enter. Most cases are decided before a person enters, as happened with you."

"What if someone came here and then did something evil? Would they be exiled?"

"Evil is not possible in this land, but we should not speak of such things when we are far away from them. Enjoy the peace of this place and do not think of what may lie beyond. It has no place here."

` ` ` ` 


End file.
